


Never Take Food From a Hungry Demon

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry Yukio, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotting, Punishment, Revenge pranking, Rin and bon break down a door, Rin don't give a fuck, Tests are failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: When Rin yet again fails another one of Yukio's tests, certain measures are to be taken, and something precious is taken from out favorite demon. Resulting in consequences for Yukio, and for whatever reason Bon is dragged into the situation.





	Never Take Food From a Hungry Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this litte two part story up last week, with some help for the ideas from a friend, thought it would be a good break from writing Bungou Stray Dog fics. Humor is to ensue, and if you have a request for me, just tell me! Hope you enjoy!

Rin groans from the spot his head lays on the desk, as his stomach growls in hunger, as if demanding food that very minute. He woke up really late this morning and unfortunately missed breakfast, and lunch was nearing. He had just finished a test that he had four days to study for, but as many know he wasn't one to ever study.

 

As Shima got up to turn in his paper, Rin groans out lowly, the hunger for food getting stronger. He glances at the clock, five minutes til the bell rang, thank god for that. ' _Why Can't time go any faster?_ ' Rin thinks looking at his younger brother busy grading the papers. A lunch bag sitting on his desk, just begging to be eaten.

 

Yukio then gets an annoyed look across his face, as he raises a hand up to readjust his glasses. Rin jumps whenever the younger one stands up abruptly, a stack of papers in his hand. He walks to the front of the class, clearing his throat.

 

"Ok class I have everyone's paper graded, most of you did exceptionally well I must say. Others not so well. When I call your name come up to get your paper." He says, looking down at the first paper.

 

"Konekomaru." He calls out. The bald boy gets up and gets to the front of the class. He gets his paper and goes back to his seat. He has a big smile on his face, as he starts glances at the answers on his paper.

 

"Shiemi." She looks slightly happy, but not entirely sad either.

 

"Shima." He's smiling nervously, rubbing the back of his head, a sweatdrop on his forehead.

 

"Izumo." She has a blank look on her face , so it's kind of hard most of the time to see if she did good or not.

 

"Bon." A smile cracks across his lips, as he looks down at the paper. No surprise there, he always did good on his tests and assignments.

 

"Rin!" Ouch, that tone didn't sound good. Rin gets up hesitantly, but Yukio holds up a hand to stop him where he stands. "No, your staying after class, I need to have a word with you." The younger growls out, meaning that whatever was going to be discussed wouldn't end up well.

 

The bell rings at the moment, and everyone starts to pack up there bags to head to lunch. Bon walks up to Rins desk, "Hey we up for lunch like we planned?" he asks, bag slung over his shoulder.

 

By then everyone has filed out of the room, and into the hallway. Rin nods "Yep!, just need to see what Yukio wants real quick and then we can go."

 

"Not so fast there Rin, we have something very important to discuss. Did you even study for this test?" Yukio asks, his hands on his hips. "You got a 0 on yet another test! You need to study for the tests I give you Rin, or are you going to not be responsible for the rest of your life?!"

 

"Look Yukio, you know I do better in the field, than my face stuck in a book. One test isn't going to hurt me!" Rin yells back at his brother, peeved that he can't eat yet.

 

It was like something snapped in Yukio at that moment, he shoved the paper in Rin's face angrily. "Just one test, just one test Rin! You've failed several tests, and assignments for the past few weeks, so that is no excuse! When are you going to be responsible and sit down to actually study for once in your life?!"

 

Rin just brushes past Yukio picking up his bag, motioning for Bon to follow him. "Whatever I don't have to listen to you. Come on Bon were going to lunch, I'm starving."

 

Bon just stands there for a second after listening into a private conversation he shouldn't have heard. He finally shuffles his feet to follow Rin out of the classroom, when Yukio's hand shoots out to grab ahold of the older brothers jacket sleeve.

 

"Not so fast Rin, you still have to make up for this test. The only way your going to do that is if I force you to study through your whole lunch break. Since you don't want to follow the rules, I'll have to punish you like a elementary school child." Yukio states out, his grip on the fabric of Rin's arm not budging. The look in his eye tells Rin that he's dead serious.

 

' _What the hell! Can he ever do that?_ ' Rin thinks as he gapes at his younger brother, for a minute not believing the words that have spewed out of his mouth. Was Yukio denying him lunch! Didn't he know that he hasn't eaten a damn thing at all today, he was starving!

 

"You can't do that, I'm starving four-eyes! I haven't had anything to eat at all today!" Rin bellows out, waving his arms to and fro, furious that his younger brother has the balls to say such a thing.

 

"Well you should have gotten up this morning when I told you to! You wouldn't have had this problem if you would have simply gotten up in time to eat breakfast!" The younger yells out, anger building up in his chest at the arrogance of his older brother.

 

Rin growls out lowly, but it's Bon that clears his throat. "Teach don't you think that's going a bit to far?"

 

Yukio just crosses his arms, glaring at Bon. "Oh so your taking Rin's side now?"

 

"What! No, I'm just saying that denying someone lunch is inhumane, especially if they haven't eaten all day. We students need to eat to keep our focus in class, and we need energy to stay awake in class." Bon explains to the other, his own stomach taking that moment to remind him it wants food.

 

Yukio sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose, before looking at the two, anger still hidden in his eyes. "I said no, and Bon if you think it's so inhumane, you can stay here and suffer with Rin." He replies calmly, but still had anger to it. He walks to the door, turning back to the two that are sending him glares.

 

"Oh yeah and how are you going to stop me oh so great four-eyes?" Rin barks out sarcastically.

 

"With this." Yukio shows the two a piece of paper, strange symbols on the front of it, with gold lettering. He opens the door, then proceeds to stick the paper on the side of the door facing the classroom. "This is a special charm that a demon can't touch or remove. It prevents whoever is on the side of the door it's on, prevents them from using the special key were given, rendering it useless. I'll be locking it on the outside, since Bons key won't work, and Rin can't touch the door or the windows in this whole room, you two are stuck here until I come back."

 

"Wait teach you can't be serious about this!" Bon screeches out.

 

"Does it look like I'm playing a joke on you?" The older growls out, the look in his eyes, makes Bon and Rin both shrink back. "Only I the one that put the charm up there can take it down, if either of you try to remove it, you'll get electrocuted. See you after lunch, and you better be ready to retake that test." The door closes then leaving the two in the room.

 

"Oh man, I am so hungry! Stupid four eyed mole face, who the hell does he think he is depriving me of food!" The older brother yells out, pacing the floor, his bag dumped onto the floor.

 

"Dude calm down." Bon says sitting down on the same desk Rin sits at, plopping his bag on the floor in defeat.

 

Rin turns a nasty eye at Bon, his teeth gritted. "Calm down, calm down! No one, and I mean no will deprive me of my precious food! Lock fours eyes in a room for lunch break, and see how he likes it!"

 

"Well hate to break it to you, but your brother just did exactly that Rin. Now are you going to sit down and study for the test or not?" Bon says trying to calm the other down, as he watches the hungry demon pace back and forth in front of him.

 

Rin shakes his head "Absolutely not. I'm a man in the field, not having my face stuffed in a book all the time. I don't care what Yukio does to me. You can't just sit there, and act like you don't care about having your lunch break taken away from you!" Rin yells out still angry, glaring at Bon as he slams his hands down on the desk in front of Bon.

 

Bon shrugs "Well there's nothing I can really do in a situation like this Rin! Damn use your head a little bit, if either of us touches that door, we'll be electrocuted!" Bon says gesturing to the charm on the door, and standing up from his seat in slight anger.

 

Just then a grin appears on Rin's face, Bon cocks his head to the side in confusion at what popped up in the demon's head. Rin stands up seeming that all his anger is gone, replaced by a look of mischief, as he walks to the door.

 

Bon jogs after him, "Wait, what are the hell are you thinking about doing?"

 

He looks back at Bon boredly "I'm going to pull the charm off the door of course."

 

' _Is he crazy?!_ ' Bon thinks as he runs out to be in front of the dark haired demon. "It'll be worse for you if you try taking it off! Don't be crazy Rin!"

 

Rin just shrugs, looking over at the broom closet "I got an idea about that. Are you willing to help me?"

 

Bon could tell that his idea's always ended up going horribly wrong, the last one ended up with them both being chased by a hoard of demons while out on a mission. He didn't know how he was going to feel about this idea when he was told of it. What did the broom closet have to do with it? Since his curiosity got the best of him, he decided that he would try going with it.

 

"Ok, what is the plan Rin?" Bon asks slumping into himself, wanting to go and get some lunch already.

 

"Ok if we put our bare hands on the charms, we'll get electrocuted, but what if we put something over our hands, something that absorbs the electricity, then we won't get shocked right?" Rin explains smiling at his own genius.

 

' _Wait, did he just come up with something smart?_ ' Bon didn't believe it, Rin actually came up with something smart, but what would they have to put over their hands to keep from being electrocuted. He looks at Rin that's already in the broom closet looking through it for something, and heavily.

 

A few minutes go by til Rin pulls out four long, black rubber gloves that went all the way to your elbows. "Found them!" Rin cheers out, throwing a pair to Bon. Starting to pull his own gloves over his arms.

 

They both walk up to the door, and grab an edge of the charm, determined to get out of the room. They were going to show Yukio, how far they would go to get food. After all you never come between a hungry demon and his food.

* * *

Yukio pats his belly, full from lunch, hoping to get another test out to Rin. It's when he walks up to the door, pulling out his keys to unlock the door, does he finally look up. His eyes widen in shock at the scene in front of him, the door had been kicked out with so much force that the hinges were close to coming out of the wall.

 

The door hangs crookedly in the doorway, he then sees the charm put on other side of the door, tore in two on the floor. His hand touches the door lightly, when it caves in, and crashes to the floor. 'How in the hell did they get out of here?' He thinks as he steps into the classroom.

 

He's in shock, more than anything. He can't think of a way they could have gotten that charm off, if someone had touched that thing long enough, it would have paralyzed them for an hour at least. Was Rin that hungry, and that desperate enough to go this far?

* * *

Rin swallows the last of his sandwich at Bons dorm. His stomach is satisfied at last, the rubber gloves lay lopsided in his bag on the floor. He shouldn't skip school, but after what he's been through he thought he deserved it. Yukio should be back to see the mess him and Bon made for him to clean up, although Rin wanted to be there to see the look on his younger brothers face.

 

Rin looks over at Bon that's writing on a piece of paper. "Hey Bon, we make a pretty good team don't we?"

 

Bon nods "Yeah, I still can't believe that you came up with something that ingenious. Didn't know you had it in you, after having to bear witness to your horrible test grades."

 

Rin shrugs his shoulders "Hey I can be smart when I want to be. Most of the time, it's to prove four-eyes wrong, but it's there." Rin stretches out his back with a satisfying pop, groaning in relief. "Now it's about time we move our next plan into action."

 

Bon glances back at the other confused "What do you mean by that exactly?"

 

The young demon smirks devilishly, as he gets up into a sitting position looking Bon in the eye. "Ok first I have to ask. Did you like being punished like that, and be truthful?"

 

Bon shakes his head "No it wasn't fair to me, or to you. I knew you hadn't had anything to eat all day, so I had to say something." He turns back to his paper "He could of let you eat first before forcing you to study." He mumbles out, his chin propped up on his hand.

 

Rin giggles, making Bon look back over at him. Wondering what's going through the young demon's head. He cocks his head to the side "What was that fit of giggles for?"

 

"Were going to get back at four-eyes. You in or what?" The other asks, awaiting an answer. Shaking from excitement, a huge evil grin spread across his face.

 

Bon nods, and Rin leans in whispering the plan. Minutes later they break apart, Bon loving the payback idea. "I'm totally in, but how are you going to keep Yukio from finding out it was the two of us?"

 

Rin just leans back in the seat beside Bon, a smile on his face. "Don't worry about that, that's a second plan soon to be put into action, hell I might go to Mephisto for this one." They both cackle, ready for the events of tomorrow.

 

When the room is silent again, Bon doodling on a piece of paper, and Rin reading some of Shima's manga. Does Bon ask "Are you just going to fail the test again when Yukio makes you take it tomorrow?"

 

Rin makes a hm sound, not even thinking for a minute before answering boredly "Yep."

 

"Are we going to go back to school today?" Bon asks another question, not looking away from the paper.

 

"Nope." Rin replies, turning another page of the manga, already starting to read the next page.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok part two will be out momentarily. There isn't a firm schedule, but if liked this kudo and comment. Until next time, and if you have a request leave it below. ^_^


End file.
